Lost ninja Ichigo
by Manga154
Summary: In it's last chance a level 18 Hollow goes and self destruct. Ichigo is sent flying, Rukia used a transport keado as Ichigo trys to transport himself. The outcome, ichigo ends up in a medical room. A blond playing with his sword.


Lost ninja ichigo!

D: I do not own anything Naruto/bleach

summary: In it's last chance a level 18 Hollow goes and self destruct. Ichigo is sent flying, Rukia used a transport keado as Ichigo try's to transport himself. The outcome, ichigo ends up in a medical room. Now in his body but with his zambakto leaning on the wall, With a spiky hair blond looking it is he? And who the hell is the blond stinking of Hollow?Ch  
1.

"Ichigo! Where the he'll are you? Rukia yelled as she ran through the streets. She was becoming hysterical. After Ichigo didn't appear from the keado she checked on his sprit pressure, it was gone. Soon the others had heard Rukia yelling and took of after her. Chad was the first to find Rukia, who had stopped in the center of the hole the demon had created with his explosion."What happen?" Chad asked as he looked down on Rukia. She looked like she had seen the world end. She slowly turned to look at him. She was pale, at the edge of white. She had a tear running down her cheek."He's gone." was all Rukia said before she collapsed onto her self. Before she could hit the ground Chad was already holding her. The others had found each other and came in at the same time. Slowly Chad lifted Rukia and walked over to Orihime."Can you heal her?" he asked as if he didn't already know her ability."I can try." Orihime said. Chad lowers Rukia to the ground in front of her.

-with Ichigo-

"What the Hell are you doing with my sword!" I yell at the spiky blond youth. This causes the youth to jump into the air in surprise."Now now," said figure sitting in a chair, "you shouldn't be yelling at the brat who saved you from bleeding out."Slowly Ichigo tried to pull him self up to see who was talking. Before I pulled myself up all the way I "eappped" in pain and gave up on the task."Who are you?" I asked the figure."I'm Sakura Haruno. That brat over their is Naruto.""Where am I?" I asked the youths."Your in Konona, and your with the next Hokage!" the blond went on until the pink one hit him over the head."OW! What was that for Sakura?" Naruto asked rubbing his head."For being an idiot." she responded. Temporary forgetting Ichigo was there. With the act I couldn't resist putting a smirk on my face. Slowly he looked down on himself. I had something on me that resembled a potato sack."Where are my cloths?" I asked slightly alarmed. My face was slightly two looked over at him like they just realized he was here."Over on the chair." Naruto said pointing to the chair Sakura had came from. I looked over and saw them."Ok," Ichigo said turning to the two, " can you two leave for a moment?" I asked, hoping the red on my face was in my shook his head and started for the door before Sakura took the back of his black/orange jump suit."You are in no condition to even leave the bed," she said to my face, "And you found him, he's your responsibility!" She said to Naruto. He turned slightly and looked at the two and said "Bye." before turning into a cloud of smoke."That damn little twerp!" Sakura yelled before running out the door.I slowly got up, the pain was little to none. I slowly got to the chair and was pulling the potato bag looking scrubs over my head as the door open. The pink one came, in when she saw me Her face became a deep crimson red. She turned back around with the now dead looking Naruto in tow. I continued to get dressed after the door shut. After retreating my Zanpakutō I moved for the door.I opened it and looked for the two youths. I looked left then right before I saw Naruto laying on the ground and Sakura facing the other way. As I came closer she looked my way. The red had washed out of her face except for across the tops of her cheeks and nose. She had a small trail of blood just now running out of her nose. Ichigo reached into the chest of my robe and pulled out a piece of red cloth. I handed it to her and pointed to his nose. It took her a moment to realize the gestures and put a hand up to her face. After touching the blood her face became red once again.I reached down for Naruto and pulled him over my shoulder and looked back at Sakura. I turned around and walked back over to the room I was just in. I sat him down on the bed and walked to the window. Sakura had followed me in. I turned back to her."Thank you." I said. She went red. I opened the window, mustered the soul power and jumped. I herd a "gasp" behind me before I landed on the street below. I looked up and saw the girl looking out the 6th floor window. I waved up too her and took off into the crowd.

-with sakura-

She could barely stop her heart from jumping out of her chest. Not just from him jumping out the window but just from being near him. When she walked in she nearly died. "No I can't be thinking like this." she said aloud. " I'm after Sasuke." she told her self aloud, more to convince her self. But even as it left her mouth it seemed more empty then it should. "Shit!" she yelled, "I didn't even get his name!" she turned to Naruto and started to slap him. "Hay Naruto, what was his name?" when he didn't respond she slapped harder.-Out side the room-Lady Tsunade was walking down the hospital halls when she heard her apprentice yelling. She took off, she knew that Naruto and her apprentice had brought an orenge haired stranger into the village. It he was with Orochimaru then they were in danger. As she nears the door she hears Sakura yell "Hay Naruto, what was his name!". She slowed now realizing that they were in no danger. She opens the door to see Sakura slapping an already battered Naruto. "Sakura," Lady Tsunade yelled to her apprentice, "What happened to Naruto and were is the other?" She 's face turned crimson red, she then stuttered. "He jumped out the window." she wasn't meeting her teacher's eyes."And Naruto, did the other do this?" with this Sakura met her teacher's eyes."No… I did most of this, a tree did the rest." she responded.

-Rukia-

After some time Orihime was able to heal the physical damage that Rukia had taken. "That's all I can do." she said with a grim look on her face. "We should take her to Urahara store." Orihime Chad bent down a thought passed him by."Where's Ichigo?" he said in the most blatant terms. Everyone was now looking at him."I don't feel his soul any where," Uryuu said, "I'll go look for him, you take Rukia to Urahara." with that he took of to the Soul Society.

-Ichigo-

After running for about 20 min I stopped on a tree branch and dropped down to the ground. I slowly make my way to the highest place I could find. It was a cliff side with 5 faces carved into them. After looking the base over I found a path that lead up to the top. I was nearing the top (half way there) when 5 figures appeared before me. They had light black armor on with white masks showing animal faces. The first one to step forward has a bird mask on."Are you the one who came in with Naruto and Sakura?" the person asked. From the sound of the voice I assumed it was a girl."If I am?" I asked in a mocking voice. The girl tensed."Then we will take you into custody." she responded. Two of her team mates took a step back, reaching behind themselves.I looked behind me for a moment and saw souls of two other mask people hidden by some sort of keado. I looked back at the girl. "And if I refuse?" I asked in an innocent voice. She didn't respond but the two behind me came out and chucked some pointed steel at me. I jumped up into the air and forced my body to float. The 4 steel projectiles hit the bird masked girl in the chest, right arm, mask, and left fell to her knees as the other 4 masked figures jumped into action. I dropped to the ground and kick one of the masks in the face sending it into the cliff wall. One try's to strike me with it's Zanpakutō but I block it with mine (still on my back). I give the two that were behind me to start with a blast of keado. They went flying to the ground in a heap. "4 down," I say aloud, "3 to go." As I turn one of the them makes a bunch of hand gestures and brings it to his mouth. Flames shoot from his mouth and head towards me. I do a Quick Step and arrive behind the 3. I slam my hand into the back of the neck of one while my foot strikes to the side of another pushing him over the edge. The last one to deal with slowly turned and struck with his Zanpakutō. I stepped back out of the blade's range. As I was about to strike I heard cloth ripping. I looked down and saw that my out side robe was slightly cut. I struck the last one and turned to where I kicked one over the edge. He was hanging on the railing. The mask was gone, behind it was a girl. Her eyes showed with fear as I neared her. As I reached the railing she let go. Hoping that gravity would get her away. I was faster. Before she dropped a foot her hand was in mind. I pulled her up over the railing. Her feat was gone, replaced by I sat her down I reached behind her and took her Zanpakutō. I walked over to the others and did the sane. When I got to the bird mask I laid her flat and took off her mask. The mask had stopped the steel but not all the way. She had a puncture wound on her check. I turned and walked to the only one who wasn't out cold and picked her up. I took her over to the bird girl and sat her down beside her. It took her hand after searching my robe and found the red cloth I carried for my own injuries and placed it in her hand. She looked up at me."Heal." was all I said before turning and walking away with the Zanpakutō.

-Sakura-

Sakura was walking up the cliff side with Lady Tsunade when they came across the ANBU team. Some were out cold while some were licking there own cuts and burses."What happen here?" Tsunade asked the group. The only one who seemed able to talk was fixing up another ANBU member. As she turned Sakura saw the woman laying propped along the wall wad bandaged in red cloth. As the ANBU member approached them Sakura knew what happen. The orenge hair guy came this way and started fighting the ANBU. The woman on the other hand had a different story."We were coming down on your orders when we saw the suspect. Two of our members attacked the man with out warning and he was able to get out of the way in time." she continued, "The Shurikens the two through hit another member and the others took it as the suspect attacking. he defeated us and pulled me from over the cliff side and sat me down next to number 5," The woman pointed to the now bandaged girl. "He handed me cloth and told me to heal. After that he took our swords and left." she finished her tail."So…" Tsunade trailed off. "we have an unknown person running around, who can take out a whole team of ANBU. But has enough hart to save one, if not two of his attackers, before they are unarmed?""Yes mama." the woman said. Slowly pulling into her self put of fear."Call Jiraiya and tell him to be ready to fight." Tsunade told the woman."Yes mama." the woman said. She vanished in a moment. The two of them continued up the cliff leaving the ANBU team to heal.


End file.
